Bazaar (Tactics A2)
The Bazaar is a new feature for Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. When players defeat enemies or complete quests, they will acquire loot, materials for crafting various items needed to teach the player's clan members their job abilities. The Bazaar is accessible from any town, as an option under "Shop". Items "unlocked" in the Bazaar become available for purchase in the shop. Some items when unlocked allow the player purchase only one until they have the required loot items again. Discoverable items in the Bazaar are grouped into categories rated "Rank A" for the higher level items through to "Rank E" for lower level items. List This is a list of the items that are available from the Bazaar. Any equipment that must be remade after buying one will be marked in bold. *One piece of Strawood is obtained when completing Making Music. Therefore, only one of the instruments can be made. However, both instruments can be obtained through other methods. *Flutegrass is found in Sant D'alsa Bluff when Making Music is accepted, but before it is completed. Bronze Armor Handy looking bronze armor. Apprentice Weapons Decent weapons for the greenhorn adventurer. |} Silver-sheened Armor Beautifully polished pieces of metal armor. Formidable Flora Strange weapons made primarily from plant parts. Smallswords Conveniently sized short swords. Colossal Sword Few can heft this gigantic sword. Thunder's Cry These weapons emit a sound like a thunderclap when swung trough the air. Storm-forged Armaments Arms and armor infused with lightning magick. Mark of the Goddess Goddesses in ancient days were said to favor these armors. Time-tested Rods These rods have proven their use time and again. Gilt Accessories These accessories gleam with gold. Sundry Sabers The blades of these swords curve gracefully backward. Heavy Maces Sturdy maces, befitting a powerful mage. Sharp-edged Katana These keen blades are masterfully forged. Gilt Armor The beauty of these golden armors would make even a bloodraged berserker catch his breath. Pugilist's Gear Equipment used by career fighters. Survival Set Rugged equipment designed to see it's owner though the most hard fought battles. Battle-hardened Armor Many a swordsman has gone to battle clad in one of these armors. That so many return is all you need know of their quality. Flower of the Sun The hilt of this elegant sword is wrought in the likeness of a sunflower. Silver Death Weapons and armor cast with large quantities of silver. Rimebound Gear A thin layer of frost covers these weapons and armor. Steel of Living Flame The metal of these weapons is warm to the touch. Arms of the Firelord Arms and weapons that burn with magick fire. Flash of Dawn These weapons shine with a brilliant light. Sign of the Guardian Gear ideal for shoring up your defenses. Astrologer's Aid Painstakingly carved constellations adorn this equipment. Night's Embrace The spirits of darkness stir in these jet-black pieces. Tempting Fate Most would think carefully before wielding weapons of such ill omen. Battle-tested Swords Though the design of these swords might not be cutting-edge, rest assured the blades are. Seal of the Templar This equipment prominently bears the templar seal. Uncommon Swords An array of swords seldom seen for sale in a run-of-the-mill smithy. Lethal Blades One glance at these razor-sharp blade is all it takes to measure their quality. The Drowned The surface of these weapons are slick with moisture. Turquoise Trappings The subtle shades of blue and green in these weapons are a sight to behold. Sacred Arms Swords bestowed with the blessings of the divine. Pride of the Templar Only select members of the templar are chosen to wield these long. elegant blades. Rust-stained Guns Rust mars the barrel of these guns, but the imperfection is only superficial. Gift of Stone Equipment beautiful and deadly to behold. Rust-stained Helms "The mirror finish of his helm flashed as he charged, and I could not help but smile"—another noble fresh from the Akademy. Light Blades Well-made knives rely not on the strength of their wielders, but on his skill. Ornamented Blades An instrument of death need not look the part. Forgotten Firearms These heavy firearms have fallen out of fashion in recent years. Iron Armor Armor that places function before form. Whetted Axes Axes sharpened to deadly perfection. Battle-tested Bracers Bracers so well crafted, you'll think of them as a second skin. Soot-stained Shields Straight from the forge, these shields still bear the mark of the fires which bore them. Ornamented Spears These elegant spears serve as well on the parade ground as on the battleground. | vstyle="text-align:top" style="width:50%"| Shattered Claws Once broken, these claws have been repaired to function like new. Unyielding Strength Impossibly strong, years may pass before the slightest scratch blemishes the surface of this fine equipment. Battle Gear Equipment made for battle and battle alone. Grime-stained Gloves Grit and metal shavings cover the surface of these gloves. Heavy Swords Swinging one of these huge, heavy swords is like swinging a sheet of solid iron. Power Within These pieces tap the inner strength of their wearer. Blood-red Gem This accessory is set with many precious red gemstones. Vermillion Vestments Turn heads with this striking set of red finery. Arms of the Icelord Equipment imbued with powerful frost magicks. Mirrored Gear This polished equipment reflects even the faintest light. Voice of the Wind Raise these weapons in battle and the wind will surely be at your back. Work of the Master Valuable blades crafted by a master of the art. Crystal Gear Light dances across the faceted crystals used in these exquisite pieces. Black-stained Armor A smith's hands are always strong, but seldom clean. Solid Hammers These hammers boast massive heads. Sage's Bequest Arms accorded the wisest of men. Mystic Arms Words honoring the gods ornament these blessed arms. Fencing Foils The narrow blades of these foils bend like a whip when swung. Uncommon Poles An array of poles seldom seen for sale in a run-of-the-mill smithy. Swords of Destruction Some swords are forged to keep the peace, others to shatter it. Heavy Bows These large bows are taller than men, and almost as heavy. Greatswords It's impossible to lift these imposing blades with only one hand, much less swing them. Ill-tuned Instruments These instruments are all slightly out of tune. Grab Bag An assortment of mystery weapons. Who knows what you'll get?. Stealth Set Equipment that enables the user to pass unseen. Exotic Armor Armor wrought by the art of distant lands. Dog-eared Cards Magick cards to trump your foes on the battlefield. Trendy Clothes The latest from Ivalice's most renowned designers. Bauble A stylish accessory for the lady adventurer that has everything. Black Vestments These striking armors are darker than a moonless night. Bulky Robes Long-hemmed robes tailored from thick cloth. Faded Caps These caps have lost some of their original color. Roadworn Boots Adventurers have long favored these sturdy boots. Feathered Boots Boots so light you'll find yourself checking to see if you're still wearing them. Threadbare Clothes These worn clothes have been patched time and again. Ounce of Prevention Accessories enchanted with magicks to ward against ill health. Cursed Armor A disquieting pail hangs over these armors. White Vestments These striking armors are paler than the moon. Faerie Set Arms rumored to be crafted by woodland sprites. Magicked Protectives The magick in these pieces enhances the natural abilities of the mage who wears them. Battle-hardened Staves These staves have been tempered in the heat of battle. Malodorous Bow A splendid bow, really, if you can get past the stench. Moldy Tomes These old books smell faintly of mold. Maelstrom's Might Watch these weapons long enough and you'll see a spark of lightning shoot along the surface. Hair Adornments These accessories leave nothing wanting in form or function. Ornamented Bows The sensuous curve of these bows is to die for. Hallowed Arms The names of the gods have been spoken over these weapons, cleansing them of evil. Cracked Staves Cracks run trough the grips of these formidable staves. Strength of Earth Arms imbued with powerful earth magicks. Greatbows Lavishly decorated bows of unsurpassed size. Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift